The present invention relates to the field of paint mixers of the type for mixing paint and related liquid coatings in conventional containers in the range of about 5 gallons or about 20 liters. More particularly, the present invention relates to such mixers which utilize gyroscopic mixing motion while the coating container is clamped between a pair of opposed plates. It is to be understood that such mixers are suitable for mixing coatings in the range of about 1 gallon to about 5 gallons (or the metric equivalent), and may be utilized to mix coatings in other than cylindrical containers, including, but not limited to so-called “square” containers, particularly when adapters or special shaped container holders are used.
In the past, one such mixer clamped the coating container by advancing one plate towards the other using a lead screw rotated by a hand wheel. While such an approach was generally satisfactory, the lead screw was prone to unscrewing during mixing, resulting in unintended partial or full release of the coating container, with consequent damage to the coating container and possibly the mixer. If the coating container was breached during such release, the coating would typically spill, contaminating the mixer and possibly the environment of the mixer. Such a result is naturally undesirable. In addition such prior art mixers typically stopped with the paint container allowed to come to rest in an arbitrary position.